Magnetic sensing devices facilitate the measurement of a magnetic field (i.e. one or more magnetic fields) for a variety of applications by using one or more magnetic sensor units to sense the magnetic field, and to provide output signals that represent the magnetic field. Navigation applications that determine a heading determination are popular applications for magnetic sensing devices. A heading determination may indicate a direction, such as North or North-East. Other applications for magnetic sensing devices, such as proximity detection, are also possible.
The one or more magnetic sensor units in a magnetic sensing device may be arranged in a manner that provides sensing of particular components of a magnetic field. For example, a first magnetic sensor unit may be arranged to sense a component of a magnetic field in a direction defined as the x-axis direction, and a second magnetic sensor unit may be arranged to sense a component of the magnetic field in a direction defined as the y-axis direction. In this example, the magnetic sensing device could have a first output to provide an output signal that represents components of the magnetic field in the x-axis direction and a second output to provide an output signal that represents components of the magnetic field in the y-axis direction.
A wide variety of magnetic sensor unit types are available such as reed switches, variable reluctance sensors, flux-gate magnetometers, magneto-inductor sensors, spin-tunnel device sensors, and Hall-Effect sensors. Another magnetic sensor unit type is a magnetic sensor unit that comprises magnetoresistive material. Examples of magnetic sensors comprising magnetoresistive material include giant magneto-resistive sensors and giant magneto-impedance sensors. Other examples are also possible.
Magnetoresistive material is a material with a variable resistance value that varies depending in part on a magnetic field in proximity to the magnetoresistive material. The sensitivity of magnetoresistive material to change its resistance value when exposed to a magnetic field depends in part on the characteristics of a particular magnetoresistive material. Common magnetoresistive materials include anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) materials and giant magnetoresistive (GMR) materials which are both described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,544 and colossal magnetoresistive (CMR) materials described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,178. One type of AMR material is a nickel-iron material known as Permalloy. AMR-type magnetic sensor units may include thin films of Permalloy deposited on a silicon wafer and patterned as a resistor. Multiple resistors made of Permalloy may be coupled together to form an electrical circuit. The electrical circuit could take the form of a bridge configuration, such as a Wheatstone bridge configuration.
Magnetic sensing devices are available in a variety of one-axis and two-axis configurations. The number of axes in a magnetic sensing device refers to the number of sensitive axes or sensing directions for measuring a magnetic field. Magnetic sensing devices with more than one axis typically arrange the multiple axes to be mutually orthogonal. Some forms of three-axis magnetic sensing devices are available but not in the integrated forms as described below.